


Meet Cute

by SaffreeLove



Category: American Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Sebastian Stan Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaffreeLove/pseuds/SaffreeLove
Summary: Heading back to your hotel after a long day at your local Comic Con, you unwittingly board an elevator with your favorite Winter Soldier.





	1. Chapter 1

You loved your local Comic Con. Four full days of letting your geek flag fly. Sitting in a huge conference hall with a thousand other fans dying over a new movie trailer or cast interviews.  
Since you were a huge geek for Marvel and in particular the Winter Soldier, you were naturally rocking your Winter Soldier gear.

After an awesome day of panels and people watching you head back to your hotel. While waiting for the elevator to ascend from the lower lobby, you started checking your phone for tumblr and Instagram updates. 

When the door opened, you stepped into the elevator, glancing up as you did. Somehow, your feet kept moving even though your breathing had come to a stuttering halt. With a small gasp, your head snapped forward to face the now closing doors. You stood there for about 20 seconds with the elevator not moving.

“Um, what floor did you need?”

Unable to speak in anything but squeaks, you leaned forward with a shaky hand to push the button for the 23rd floor. You could feel your heart attempting to beat its way out of your chest while a small tear threatened to leak out of the corner of your eye. 

Sebastian Stan was standing in the elevator with you. Right there. Breathing the same air. And…….there was no way you were going to speak to him. This was something you had always promised yourself. This was his off time. He wasn't working in this elevator. At a panel? Sure. At the meeting and greet? Of course. At the photo ops? Natch. But here on an elevator, when he's likely heading back to his room after a long day of fan interactions? No fucking way. You were just going to have to hold on to your principles and cry later in your room about the amazing way he smelled. Oh shit, he really smelled good.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Yup, that's it. Your mind couldn't take it. It had cracked. You're now hallucinating Seb talking to you.

"Hey, look. I'm pretty sure you know who I am. How about a picture? Or I could sign something? Would that make you feel better?"

Oh, and now you've died. That was the only explanation. Great. Your parents were going to be devastated. Your head turned slightly toward him. His whole body was angled at you with a look of sincere concern on his face. Holy shit. He had actually been talking to you. That hadn't been your overactive imagination constructing some elaborate hallucination.

Finally coming to your senses, you shook your head and whispered, "No," while your inner bitch cursed yourself out in three languages. 

"Really? You sure? Cause I'm pretty sure that's a Winter Soldier hoodie you're wearing and I am, in fact, said Winter Soldier."

Blushing, you shake your head again, take a steadying breath, and fully turn to look at him. 

"You're off the clock. I would never ask for that while you're just going about trying to live your life. You are probably tired as shit after today and just want to fall into your hotel room. Not get accosted by overexcited fans."

"Wow. I've never had anyone reject me quite like that before," he said. Being so freaked out, you completely missed his smirk indicating he was teasing.

"What?!” you practically shouted. “Oh no, please don't think I'm rejecting you! Believe me, I wouldn't kick you outta bed for eating crackers. I mean, you're you. You're goofy and dorky and hot as fucking sin with those abs and chest and shoulders and thighs that are perfect for riding and face that just begs for kisses." 

You freeze when you realize what word vomit had just gushed out of your mouth. Even more heat flooded your face and neck. 

"Ohmigod. I can't believe I went there. I actually took it that direction. That's not what you meant. Oh shit. Look, I'm just gonna be over here in the corner sinking into a shame spiral. Feel free to fully ignore me until we get to your floor, or any floor, if you need to escape the incredibly uncomfortable situation I've just created."

Turning to the corner, you lightly thunk your head against the elevator wall. How could you have done this? The one person you had sworn to never make uncomfortable, you just accidentally insulted and then rambled about riding his thigh. Your chest ached when you realized that you were going to have to abandon your plan of going to his photo op tomorrow. No way could you show up there now. He obviously hates you and will be telling security to watch out for the crazy Winter Soldier fan.

Suddenly, you notice that Seb is laughing. You turn your head to look at him. He has the biggest grin on his face and maybe a touch of interest in his eyes.

"Are you doing anything right now? If not, wanna join me for some dinner?"

"What?”

“Dinner. You hungry?”

“Are you serious?"

"Yeah, how about it?"

"But, I'm a fan. Shouldn't you be worried about, I don't know stalkers or something like that?"

"Well, judging from that little rant about me being off the clock I'd say you are probably that safest fan I could possibly be with, ever. So, dinner?"

"Umm, yes? How is that even a question?”

With that, the elevator doors opened you stepped out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/saffreelove)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting the Winter Soldier in the elevator you went back to his room for dinner and movies.

Seb definitely had a nicer room than you did, but it wasn't the palatial suite you had imagined. Just bigger and there were fresh flowers on the dining table.

“Come on, let's order. I'm starved,” he said as he ushered you further into the room and handed you a room service menu to look over. 

“Do you know what you want?” he asked after a minute or so.

“No, not yet. There's some pretty good options on here for being room service. I don't think I've even opened the menu in my room.”

“Hey listen, I really need to go wash the day off. Do you mind calling in the order while I go hop in the shower?”

Shit. Shower. Seb. Shower. Naked Seb. Water. Wet Seb. Mmmmmmmm. Crap, he asked a question! Fuck, how long had you been standing there looking at him with you mouth hanging open? Hopefully, it was only a few seconds and not some hugely awkward time that would be hella embarrassing. 

“Sorry! What?”

With a grin and a little chuckle he said, “Can you call the order in while I shower?”

“Oh, sure. Of course. What did you want?”

“Can you order me a chicken burger with the steak fries and the large green salad with grilled chicken and balsamic dressing on the side? And...a slice of that lemon cake. What Don doesn't know won't kill him,” with that last bit mumbled under his breath. 

After writing it down, you told him you'd order as soon as you picked yours. You forced your gaze back down to the menu so as to not track him while he moved around and grabbed clothes from his suitcase.

Focus on the menu, focus on the menu. Fish tacos? A burger? A salad? Oh, there’s the start of the water. Focus on the menu, just pick something, anything. Is he singing? FOCUS!! Once you finally decided, you quickly called down to the restaurant to place the order. 

You flicked the tv on with the hope of distracting yourself from the epic event taking place in the bathroom, but even with the tv on you could still hear the shower running and his intermittent singing. Thoughts of a wet, naked Seb burst through your shabbily constructed mental wall. You may or may not have watched that scene from The Bronze on repeat one too many times, meaning you had a pretty good mental image of just what was getting wet in there.

Like his arms, with water sliding off of them while he rinsed his hair, his biceps flexing with every pass. Water sluicing down his torso only to slow down when it met the resistance of his abs. His fingertips dripping as he took himself in hand and started a slow rhythm that brought a groan to his lips. 

Shit. 

What are you doing? He brought you up here for dinner and companionship and because he trusted you, not so you could fantasize about him while he innocently showered in the next room. His skin turning a slight pink under the hot water of the shower, his hair dripping wet with his tongue darting out to catch droplets that rained down his face.

Staahp! Pull yourself together, find something to watch on tv, and stop thinking of him naked. 

The last forty-five minutes of Jurassic Park was on, so you picked that. It was a good non-sexy movie to watch. Yeah, running from a huge prehistoric carnivore in an open top Jeep was not likely to encourage sexual fantasies. You hoped.

Fifteen minutes later, the bathroom door opened and a shirtless Romanian god walked out. What. The. Actual. Fuck.

“Sorry, I forgot a shirt.” At least he had pants on? Although, those were just barely hanging onto his hips. And, yup, no socks. Fucking bare feet. Why were those sexy, too? His hair was still dripping just a tiny bit. What were you doing? Oh yeah. Murderous formerly extinct carnivores. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, no worries.” You were totally fine and not at all affected by his half nakedness. You panties were definitely not completely soaked from your imagination and then his naked chest. Fine. You were fine. Absolutely fine. Fucking breathe, dude.

You kept your eyes glued to the tv where they were heading to the emergency bunker. “Oh, Jurassic Park. I love this movie.” he flopped down next to you on the couch.

Knock, knock.

“That's probably the food. I’ll get it,” he said as he got up.

You spent the next half hour eating, drinking beer from his mini fridge, and finishing the movie. Thankfully your brain to mouth filter seemed to finally be working again. You hadn't blurted out anything more about riding Seb's thigh or his naked chest, so you were just gonna go ahead and count that as a win.

Once you had stacked all the dishes back on the service cart, you got ready to watch another movie. Since the bed had the best view of the television and was monumentally more comfortable than the couch, you had both agreed to sit there.

You fiercely told yourself to just chill out and pretend that this entire situation isn't completely crazy and sit down like a normal person. Stop freaking the fuck out! 

“Is it too weird that we are sitting on the bed together?”

“Hmmm? What?”

“You muttered something about this being crazy. Should we just try and turn the tv or move the couch?”

“No, no, no. This is completely fine. It will be way more comfortable on the bed in any case. It's soft, but still gives a good bounce.”

Well, so much for having a handle on your filter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/saffreelove)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Singing and smut. Yeah, that about summarizes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dialogue shown in _italics _are the lyrics from the song “Light My Candle” from RENT by Jonathan Larson. Check it out[here](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=bhOZyHwldzI). (Extra note: I used the lyrics from the original broadway soundtrack, but this link is for the movie version of the song. It’s only a difference of one line, but original RENT-heads might notice.)__

Seb sat down and picked up the remote to see what movies were playing. Suddenly, he turns to you with a gasp. Your head whips back toward him.  
“You wouldn't be a RENT-head, by any chance, would you?” he nearly whispers as he looks at you with those pleading eyes.

Your eyes got huge, “Oh my god! Is it on?? Yes!! Yes! Yes!” You told yourself to not notice that his eyes darted down quickly while you were bouncing on the bed from excitement. 

He jumped up to replenish your drinks before starting the movie. You snuggled your butt into the bed getting comfortable. Seb climbed back up on the bed sitting just a little closer than he had earlier. The opening notes of Seasons of Love came through the speakers as the lights on the stage came up, and just like clockwork your eyes began filling with tears. You tried to hide it, because who cries at the beginning of a movie? Well, you do. Don’t you remember sitting in the theater waiting for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2 to start, and then it did and you were practically sobbing as the Warner Brothers logo appeared? Yeah, you are the person that cries at the beginning of movies.

Looking over at you Seb said, “Oh sweetheart, I know. The beginning kills me too. Come here,” as he put his arm around you and pulled you close. 

You took the comfort easily because this part really did get to you. All the foreshadowing of Seasons of Love made you smile and cry at the same time. The two of you stayed snuggled together on the bed, each of you singing along to the music. You were on your third beer and much more relaxed with the semi-public singing. Seb's thumb and fingers had been stroking your upper arm and it was slowing working your senses up into a tizzy. 

When Light My Candle came on, Seb immediately took Roger’s part and you, of course took Mimi’s. 

_“What’d you forget?”_

_“Got a light?”_

_“I know you, you’re, you’re shivering.”_

_“It’s nothing, they turned off my heat. And I’m just a little weak on my feet.” ___

__What had started as singing to the tv quickly evolved into singing to each other. By the way, all those video clips you had watched of him singing didn’t hold a candle to him singing directly to you._ _

___“Would you light my candle? What are you staring at?”_ _ _

___“Nothing. Your hair in the moonlight. You look familiar. Can you make it?” _he sang as he reached for your elbows as if you were beginning to fall as Mimi had. You were both fully acting the song out together now. Sexual innuendos and all.__ _ _

_____“Just haven’t eaten much today, at least the room stopped spinning anyway. What?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Nothing. Your smile reminded me of…”_ _ _ _ _

_____“I always remind people of… Who is she?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“She died. Her name was April.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“It’s out again. Sorry about your friend. Would you light my candle?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Well.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Yeah? Ow!”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Oh, the wax, it’s...” _Seb held your fingers as if to soothe the burn Mimi had from the candle.__ _ _ _ _

_______“Dripping! I like it, between my...” _you purred while pulling his fingers toward your chest.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Fingers, I figured,” _he chuckled and slipped his hand away at the last second, _“Oh, well, goodnight.” ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________You turned away from Seb as Mimi went to leave Roger’s apartment, then knocked on the night table as Mimi knocked on the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“It blew out again?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“No, I think that I dropped my stash,” _you patted your hands around the bed as if looking. Ooh, a Sebastian leg.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“I know I’ve seen you out and about when I used to go out. Your candle’s out.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“I’m illin’. I had it when I walked in the door. It was pure. Is it on the floor?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“The floor?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“They say that I have the best ass below 14th street. Is is true?” _you sing with an innocent look on your face.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“You’re staring again,” _you smirk.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Seriously, how was this your life? You were heavily flirting with Sebastian Stan via a musical on screen, while in his hotel room, on his bed, inches away from his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“Oh no, I mean you do have a nice… I mean, you look familiar.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“Like your dead girlfriend.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“Only when you smile, but I’m sure I’ve seen you somewhere else…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club? That’s where I work, I dance. Help me look.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“Yes, they used to tie you up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“It’s a living,” _you shrug.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“I didn’t recognize you without the handcuffs.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Yup, casually singing about bondage and exotic dancing with Seb. Just another Saturday night in this new life of yours._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“We could light the candle. Oh, won’t you light the candle?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“Why don’t you forget that stuff? You look like you’re sixteen.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“I’m nineteen, but I’m old for my age. I’m just born to be bad.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“I once was born to be bad. I used to shiver like that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“I have no heat, I told you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“I used to sweat.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“I got a cold.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“Uh huh, I used to be a junkie.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“But now and then I like to feel good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“Oh, here it…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“What’s that?” _you lean in closer as if to look.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________“It’s a candy bar wrapper.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________“We could light the candle. Oh what’d you do with my candle?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________“That was my last match.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________“Our eyes’ll adjust. Thank God for the moon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________“Maybe it’s not the moon at all, I hear Spike Lee’s shooting down the street.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________“Bah humbug, bah humbug.” _You picked up Seb’s left hand and threaded your fingers through his own. His hand tightened around yours as he sang, _“Cold hands.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________“Yours too. Big, like my father’s. Do you wanna dance?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________“With you?” _he crooned as he pulled you ever so closer.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________“No, with my father.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________“I’m Roger,” _he leaned his head closer to yours.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________“They call me, they call me, Mimi,” _you sang breathlessly as he leaned down.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________With the last note, Seb’s lips crashed to yours and suddenly all you could hear or smell or feel was him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Soft lips pressed firmly against yours over and over, opening more and more with each pass, until his tongue finally licked along the seam of your lips asking for entrance. Your lips gave way with a moan that you might have been embarrassed about if you were capable of any sort of rational thought. His hands had shifted around to your back to pull you flush to his chest as his tongue danced with yours._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________His right hand slid down your back and over your ass till he had a hold of your thigh. He pulled you over until you were straddling him with his hands at the small of your back. His hands moved down to squeeze your butt through your jeans and with gentle pressure he began to rock you forward onto his lap. Whimpers fell from your mouth as he ground your hot center against his straining cock. You pulled away from his lips with a gasp when you realised just how close you were to coming. He immediately latched onto your neck with kisses and little love nips while he continued his maddening rhythm. His hand slid up to your hair and gave a slight, test tug. The hitched breath that flew out of you caused a deep growl to emanate from Seb’s chest. That growl pushed you right to the edge of your orgasm. You grabbed on tighter to his shoulders and back that you had been clinging to while he rubbed your center against him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Seb, please,” you begged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Oh, honey, that’s it, you’re almost there,” he said with praise. His hand that hadn’t left your hair tightened and pulled even harder as his voice dipped deep. “Fuck, I want to watch you come. Do it. Now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Oh, fuck, Seb, I’m…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________With his last order, he bit down on your neck and you exploded over the edge, shaking with the force of your orgasm. He kept up his rhythm helping you ride out your high. When you finally came back to yourself, Seb was hands were rubbing your back and his lips were exploring your neck with kisses and slow licks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Mmmm, Seb,” you moaned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Baby, I have to taste you. You must be so wet right now. I need that,” he pleaded. “Please? Can I?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Yes, yes, that’s good, I’m good with that, you can do that, please, fuck, do that,” you babbled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________He rolled the two of you over and suddenly slowed down as he set his hands at your waist and began sliding them up taking your shirt with him. Seb pulled you upright as he swept your shirt over your head. Diving back down, his kisses were covering your skin making their way up towards your breasts. He caressed you over your bra, gently pinching your nipples as he worked the fabric down exposing your soft skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________In Seb's enthusiasm to get to you, he pulled a bit too hard and tore your bra apart in the front. “Oh, shit. I'm so sorry. I'll buy you another,” he breathed out while continuing to kiss your skin. “You're forgiven,” you panted, “as long as you keep doing, oh, keep doing that.” His hands slid underneath your ruined bra to gently cup your breasts. Now that he finally had full access, Seb took a few long, wandering licks around each breast, finishing up with a nibble and kiss of your nipple._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________He continued to suck and kiss your breasts as his hands made their way down to your waist. He flicked open your jeans button and slowly pulled the zipper down. His breath was all that touched you as he moved down your torso. He grasped the top of your jeans and began to pull them down. Once they had joined the void with the rest of your clothes, he came back up with his nose only an inch away from your soaking wet underwear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Oh honey, I wasn't wrong was I? You're fucking drenched,” he said quietly as his nose just brushed against you causing you to moan. “Shit, I wanna get in there so badly, but dragging this out is tempting as well. Mmmm, next time I'll have to go so very slow,” he murmured then leaned forward to lick up over your underwear. While you were crying out, he slid your panties over your hips and quickly off your legs. Wasting no time, he flattened his tongue and drew a long strip ending right at your clit. After a few soft licks, his lips began to suck you into his mouth with his tongue still flicking against you. His left hand moved to get a better grip on your upper thigh as his right hand moved between your legs. Seb dragged his index finger up down your slit, coating himself in your wetness before easing his finger deep inside and curling just enough to tease your g-spot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Fuck, oh shit Seb, do that again,” you moaned as your back started to arch, but his hand held you place. Your hands flew down to tangle in that incredible hair and hold him close to your pussy. A shiver runs through you as you hear and feel Seb moan into you. You can’t help react to his moan and your fingers tighten in his hair pulling a deep growl from his chest. He eased a second finger inside and increased his pressure on your g-spot while his tongue continued its mission to push you over the edge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Oh, shit, that there, yes, that uhh, I'm oh I'm…” Just then you tipped over, cumming so hard that you vision went a touch hazy. Seb continued to gently pet that wonderful, spongy spot inside of you as he helped ease you through your orgasm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________He eased his fingers out of you and brought them right up to his lips, licking them clean. You pulled him down and swiped your tongue through his mouth, “you didn't give me a taste.” As you lay back down you could see that Seb’s pupils were blown wide with need._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Don't go anywhere,” he said as he got up and walked over to his suitcase._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Yeah, I don't think that's gonna be an issue for right now,” you snarked as you lay there just fucking wrecked. Who knew you were a g-spot girl?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Seb made his way over to the nightstand dropping a few condoms on the surface. He was still dressed aside from socks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“How is it that I'm completely naked and all you are missing are your socks?” you pondered while propping yourself up on your elbows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Well, I guess you better remedy that,” he said leaning down to kiss your lips. “Oooh, yes sir,” and rolled up onto your knees. Your hands slipped underneath his hem and worked his shirt up his chest and over his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Fuck. How had you forgotten how ripped he was? You just saw his naked chest an hour and a half ago? Why was it tripping you up now? Oh, right. Cause now you are running your hands over that ripped chest. You looked up at Seb as you hands fell to the waistband of his sweats, and started pushing them down. Apparently, he had felt zero need to put boxers on after his shower. His pants slid to the floor and he stepped out of them back towards you. Quickly, you took a mental picture, because this was going feature heavily in your future solo fantasies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________He pulled you close and the feel of all his hot skin pressing on yours caused your desire to increase tenfold. His mouth captured yours again in a heady kiss as your arms wound around his neck holding him ever closer. He pushed you back until you were lying on the bed. Pulling his body away, he searched your eyes and checked in with you, “Are you still good with this?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Yes, Seb, please. I want this. I want you,” you moaned as you pulled him back into contact with your body. You reached over and snagged one of the condoms, tore it open, and rolled it all the way down his cock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________He lined himself up, looked up at you and slowly pushed his way into your heat while his eyes stayed locked on yours, “Shit, baby. You feel so good.” Once he was fully seated within you he gave a little mini thrust causing a gasp to escape your lips. His left hand skimmed down your right hip to hook your leg up over his arm. It brought him that much closer and that much deeper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Seb began a slow, steady pace that was going to kill you with pleasure. He was giving just enough of a grind on his down thrust to tease your clit, but not quite enough to satisfy. You threaded your hands into his hair and pulled his head down into a kiss, then tightening your fingers around his hair, gave a tug. He froze as a deep growl emanated from his chest and damn near sent you over the edge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________His control now shattered, he started a fierce pace of pounding into you while his right hand rubbed your clit. He raised your hip changing the angle just enough and that was it. You fell right off that cliff screaming his name. Three hard pumps later and the hottest fucking groan came out of his lips as he came. Aftershocks ran through you prompted by the swell of his cock and the sound of his release._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________You both lay there for a minute just catching your breath. With a groan, Seb leveraged himself up and went to dispose of the condom in the bathroom. When he came back in he crawled up the bed and snuggled up with you, pulling the covers over you both. You were still in full afterglow with a goofy grin on your face. Three orgasms in a row will do that to you. His head was buried in your neck with his arms wrapped around your chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________A muffled jumble came from somewhere under that hair, “Mmphay pheeh.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Hmm? What? Can’t hear you. No ears in my neck, Seb.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________He pulled back just enough to look into your eyes. Damn, those were some good puppy dog eyes. “Stay. Please. Stay the night.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________With your mouth only slightly agape, you nodded, “Okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Seb turned out the light, snuggled back into your arms and said, “Sorry we didn't get to the thigh riding, babe. We'll put it on the list.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________With a little giggle, you finally shut your eyes and fell asleep with a smile on your face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/saffreelove)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Why, yes, I totally gave my ofc/reader character a name in the fourth chapter. Also, for any fellow con goers, I know he would never be so unattended, but hey, fiction.

Around two in the the morning you woke up to go to the bathroom. While washing your hands, you looked up into the mirror and the panic hit you like a mack truck. What in the hell were you doing? You were still in Seb’s hotel room! Why?! What did you actually think would happen after this? Where could this even go? Nowhere, that's where, you idiot. Of course it's not going anywhere! He's Sebastian Stan, and you are his fan. The idea of looking into Seb's eyes while he let you down gently about this being just a one time thing, and what were you still doing here, and did you think this could go somewhere...you didn't want to watch him do that. He would never say it with those words either. He would be sweet and caring and thoughtful. It would be awful.

Last night had been so wonderful. Not only the amazing sex, because goddamn that man had skills, but the hanging out had been pretty great as well. He was funny and dorky and actually interested in what you had to say. The warm smile on your face faded out when you thought about the morning to come. The panic bubbled up again, making your heart race.

Deep down, you knew that this was your anxiety rearing it's horrible, bitchy head. But, just because you know where it's coming from doesn't mean you can control your feelings. Or the fact that your body was already preparing to run. Your hands had already begun to shake from the adrenaline.

You had to get out.

You were as stealthy as possible, given the fact that all you could hear was your heart pounding in your ears. Grabbing your jeans and shirt, you threw them on, and managed to not fall on your ass. Shoving your socks into your shoes, you grabbed your bag and hoodie, and looked up one last time. Dammit. He was so beautiful just laying there. Before you left you took a few seconds to burn his image into your mind. You closed his door before the first tear fell.

 

* * *

 

 

Sebastian woke up and rolled over reaching for you only to come up empty. Checking the clock, he saw it was just not quite three am. He figured you were probably just in the bathroom, but as he lay there he realized that there were no sounds of movement coming from the bathroom or the rest of the hotel room, his stomach sank. He got up and slowly walked down the hallway toward the bathroom. It was empty. Nothing. No sound. No light. No you. He flopped back onto the bed, “fuuuck.” 

You were gone. He, like a fucking idiot, hadn't gotten your last name or even your phone number. He could have sworn that you weren't the one-night stand type. He'd been banking on you at least staying for breakfast. But, nope. He was a fool and you were gone. 

 

* * *

 

You fell into your bed, released the tenuous hold you had on yourself, and let the tears out, finally. Hadn't they really been brewing since the elevator yesterday? Questions flew through your mind while you were having your pity party. Was sneaking out the right choice? Did you actually do him a favor? Or were you just running due to your fears? Shit. Did you have any chance at fixing this? Could you do anything to make this not the final outcome? 

The answer was, “no, you dumbass!” You couldn't fix it now, you certainly couldn't get back into Seb's room, and you obviously didn't have his cell number. Could you just imagine the phone call down to the front desk? “Hi, could you connect me to Sebastian Stan’s room? Yeah, I know you don't have anyone registered under that name and even if you did, you still wouldn't connect me.” Fuck. You were a fool for running.

After a fitful night's sleep (re: not sleeping), you'd come to a decision. You were still going to your scheduled photo op with Sebastian. But, you were going fully kitted out in your Winter Soldier cosplay. It was always your plan to wear it to the photo op, but you had gone back and forth about the Winter Soldier face mask. Deciding that the more anonymity you had the better, you got the mask, wig, and makeup out. Instead of the ‘guy-liner’ he wore in the movie, you would just go for a smokey eye.

Checking the time, you had a last look over yourself in the full length mirror. Not quite a Magenta-level smoky eye, but still fairly heavy. Your wig was much longer and a darker brown than your natural hair, with a slightly fish-tailed braid coming down over your right shoulder. The arm had traveled well, no scratches in the paint. Satisfied with the results, you clip on your con badge, pocketed your phone and wallet, and headed out. 

The morning had already been full of pep talks directed at yourself every time you started to doubt the plan. So, not surprisingly, all that doubt popped right back up like a fucking jack-in-the-box as you stepped into the elevator. The same elevator you had been in when your life took a jolt to the East. You took a deep breath and slapped that doubt down, reminding yourself of the possibilities for today. 

 

One: Seb recognizes you even with the mask on, gets your phone number, and you ride off into the sunset like a damn romance novel. You considered this the least likely to happen, so it got to be at the front of the queue.

 

Two: Seb recognizes you even with the mask on, but feels like he dodged a bullet with you sneaking out, and can just act like you are any other fan. You could sob about that one later. 

 

Three: Seb doesn't recognize you because you have a mask covering the lower half of your face and not even Steve Rogers could recognize his best friend Bucky Barnes with that disguise! Honestly, this was the absolute most likely scenario to occur.

 

You left the hotel and began your trek to the photo op area. It was only about a 15 minute walk, but you gave yourself over an hour to get there, just in case. The extra time for your walk over there was because people constantly ask for photos of your cosplay and you hate having to say no to fellow fans. After the long hour of stopping and posing, solo shots, arms around fans, funny poses with various Captain Americas, fighting poses with IronMans, and one great one with a male Black Widow, you arrived at the photo venue.

For once, you were glad that the photo ops happened behind curtains. It meant that you wouldn't see Seb and he wouldn’t see you until you walked into the makeshift room for your picture. Somehow, that calmed you. Maybe it was that his not recognizing you could happen in a bit of privacy. Or did you just not want him to have time to work out who you were? 

Just then, your inner bitch popped out from behind her curtain again. Why the fuck did she have a curtain? Whatever. “Listen, ho. Since we are actually the same person, let me give you the rundown about what’s going on here, since you seem hell bent on royally fucking us over. You, as we both know, are never going to tell anyone that you had a naked sleepover with Mr. “Hot as Shit” Stan. I also know that you didn’t even sneak a pic of him yesterday or this morning when you ran like a fucking coward. This is our one chance to have a tangible reminder of this weekend. You will pull yourself together. You will stay in this motherfucking line. You will take a cute as shit picture with Seb. You will give him a decent shot at recognizing you. And you will NOT purposefully sabotage any of these things. Because there is no way I’m going to live with the kind of regret and guilt that you seem to be inching us towards! Now, pull up your big girl panties and get the fuck in there.”

Taking a deep breath, you looked up and noticed that you were now only second in line. You could do this. Inner bitch was right, the regret would be debilitating. Stepping up, you handed over your voucher for the prepaid photos. One of the volunteers led you back to the photo set and pushed back the curtain.

 

* * *

 

Once it became clear to Sebastian that sleep was no longer an option for him, he decided he might as well get to the gym. His trainer, Don, had emailed him a set list for this weekend, full of typical ‘Don notes’ about not banging weights together and keeping his form correct. So, he could at least stay on track with his training. Once he'd checked that the hotel’s gym had pretty much everything he needed, he got to work. As he settled into his rhythm, he found his mind wandering to you, even though he was still focusing on his form and breathing. 

Why had you left without waking him up? Or leaving a note? Or anything? Why did he not get your number last night? Why did he not even get your fucking last name? Or room number? Or take a picture with you? Or of you?

He only had the answer to one of his questions. He didn't get your number because he'd assumed you'd be there in the morning and that would be the best time to ask for it. It would have been awkward the night before to ask for it while you were still hanging out on his bed. 

He finished up his workout out and headed back upstairs, hoping that maybe he’d see you in the hallway or elevator again. Opening his room door, Sebastian began to think that he might have to accept that he wasn’t going to see you again. He tried pushing the prospect out of his mind and focused on getting ready and called up room service for breakfast to be sent up.

Showered, fed, dressed, and groomed, Sebastian headed down to the lobby to meet the Con rep and begin his second, long con day.

He hoped that by some chance he would see you again.

 

* * *

 

 

Seb turned towards you with a smile as you stepped through the curtain. “Wow!”

Shit. Your eyes went wide. Oh my crap. He’s shocked that I dared come to this after last night. Great.

“That is an amazing Winter Soldier cosplay! How long did that take you? What’s the arm made of?” Ah. He doesn’t know it’s you. He’s just admiring the costume. Of course. Look, of course he doesn’t recognize you! You covered the entire lower half of your face! Might I refer you back to the “Steve failing to see that it’s Bucky” outcome of the mask.

Seb was still looking at you, rather expectantly now. Oh yeah, talking. Go on, talk to him. “Uh, it took me about 6 months to put it all together. The arm is essentially just thin foam and paint over a cast. The mask is papercraft hardened with epoxy. And the clothes are thrift store finds that I modified.”

Having been caught up in explaining the details of your cosplay, you didn’t see the recognition dawn on Seb’s face. When your eyes locked back on his, you knew that he knew who you were, regardless of the fucking mask. The photographer cleared his throat and you both made your way over to the backdrop.

“So, what were you thinking for your pictures?” he asked a bit shyly. 

“Oh, probably just a regular picture.”

“That's it? No squaring off of the Winter Soldiers? No silly faces?” he asked, “not even a dip?” that last one was said with an almost hopeful look in his eyes.

“That all sounds like a lot of fun, but no. Just you, you are enough.”

Seb's eyes turned a warm blue and his cheeks flushed ever so slightly. In the end, he did manage to get some fun pictures in there. The photographer agreed to the extra shots that Seb requested and said they'd be available for purchase under your account if you wanted the extras. 

“Alright, that's it. We got it,” said the photographer. 

You stepped away slightly and looked up into Seb’s eyes.

“Thank you, for the great pictures and just, for everything,” you say and then turn to leave because what the fuck else were you supposed to do? 

“Julia!” he called out as you were almost back to the fabric wall. Startled, you turned quickly to see him jogging up to you. “Uh, are you busy? Right now? I mean, are you headed somewhere? Cause, if not, you could, you know, sort of, hang out for a bit? Just, uh,  _ could _ you wait for me to be done here? I really wanted to talk to you.”

You heart had jumped with joy that he wanted you to stick around. Then it sunk, ‘talk to you?’ Isn't that the universal phrase for bad news? It had to be about last night. Was he worried that you would blab all over social media about what had happened last night? 

“Sure, of course.” A con volunteer led you out a different fabric wall that you came in through. Down a hallway and through a door to what appeared to be a decently sized dressing room/green room of sorts. There was a little seating area with a few fairly comfy chairs, a loveseat, and a little side table with a mini fridge underneath. 

“Feel free to help yourself to some water. Mr. Stan should be done in 20-30 minutes.”

“Ok, thanks,” you said as you sat down. The long, slow walk with all the fan interaction was catching up with you. Reaching back behind your ears, you released the mask straps to take it off. Gently, you set it down on the little table and reached underneath for a water. Knowing that if you didn't distract yourself soon you be having another fun little freak out, you slid your phone out and started up Little Alchemy. It would hopefully distract you just enough. 

Your inner bitch was still yelling at you about the fact that you don’t know what he thinking, you aren’t in his head, he may not be concerned at all that you might share info online, so you just need to slow your roll. God, she was a bitch.

 

* * *

 

 

Sebastian was cautiously happy that you had agreed to wait backstage to talk to him in a more private setting. He was perhaps a bit more playful with the last few photo ops. His mind couldn’t help wondering whether or not you were still back stage though. Had you run again? He hoped not. He wanted to finally at least get your number, find out why you had left, and, ya know, learn your last name. 

Finishing up the last picture with two fans, he gave them hugs and headed off in your direction. 

Hearing the doorknob turn, you looked up. There he was walking toward you. Was he purposefully strutting? No, you didn’t think so. That was really just his walk. He just walked like sex on a stick whether he was regular Seb walking to get a coffee or murder-struting as The Winter Soldier. 

Screwing up your courage, you smiled when he got closer. Seb took your smile as a good sign. 

“Hey,” he said as he reached the loveseat.

“Hey, yourself,” you said. He sat down on the little couch next to you and turned to face you. Just pull the bandaid off and get the pain over with. “You wanted to talk?”

“Yeah. Umm. So...uh,” he hesitated slightly then sighed, “Why didn’t you stay? The rest of the night. Why’d you leave without waking me?” he looked at you imploringly with what looked like hurt in his eyes. 

Oh. oh. That’s not what you expected him to say. At all. “I, I’m so sorry, Seb.” Taking a big breath in and letting it out, you looked down at your hands in your lap. Looking at him would not be conducive to getting through this. It was time to just take the leap and lay it all out and see where everything landed. “I uh, I woke up in the middle of the night and panicked, basically. I got this idea into my head that you wouldn’t really want me there when you woke up. That I was just a con fuck to you.” Now that you were speaking, it all just kept flowing out. “That my presence would make the morning awkward and I’d have to hear you explain gently about how you hadn’t really wanted me to stay, you were just saying that to be nice. I was trying to avoid the awkwardness and I didn't want to deal with the pain of having you reject me. And so, I ran.”

Seb brought a hand up to your cheek and slid it slightly under your chin, applying a hint of pressure to bring your head up. “Julia, look at me. I asked you to stay last night, because I wanted to be with you. I wanted to wake up with you and see your hair on my pillow. I wanted to have a lazy morning breakfast in bed and find out how you like your eggs. You are beautiful and amazing and funny, and I want to see you again. So, the question is, what do you want?”

“I just don't even understand why you would want me. I'm just me, with a boring job and only one stamp in my passport, and it's Canada! I had to make a fuss just to get the actual stamp. And you, you're Sebastian Stan for fuck's sake!” A few tears had leaked out from the sides of your eyes.

“Jules, I'm just me, too. I'm the same dork I was 15 years ago and I'm shocked when that isn't what everybody else sees. And that dork really connected with this girl named Julia. So. What do you say? Jules?”

Sebastian’s other hand came up to cradle your face, gently wiping your tears away. Nearly whispering, he said, “Jules, please say yes,” as he leaned in closer.

“Yes.” You had barely breathed out the answer when his lips met yours. His arms snaked around and pulled you close. You were both a tangled mess of kissing, hugging, lips, tongues, and roaming hands.

With his arms still wrapped around you, he leaned back to recline sideways on the couch, essentially pulling you into his lap.

Once his mouth let go of yours, he leaned his forehead into yours. “So, I have a few important questions.”

“Mmmhmm?” was about all you could manage. 

“Number one: What do you want for lunch? Number two: What is your last name? And Number three: Think I could get your phone number?”

“Haha! Ummm, food. Thomson. And ‘Why Mr. Stan, how very forward of you.”

“Sassy.” He handed you his unlocked phone to enter your contact info, then reached behind him with one hand to the other table and produced a small menu book. “Here's all the choices we have for food.”

Once you finished with his phone, you traded it for the menu. “How ‘bout the chicken & avocado wrap?” you said and handed the menu back, snuggling into his chest.

“Sounds good to me. Water good? Or do you need some caffeine or sugar?” he asked as he typed the order into his phone.

“No, water’s good,” your words slightly muffled as you spoke them directly into his shirt.

He nodded, finished typing, and set his phone down. “Ok, looks like we have 30-45 minutes before the food and an hour and a half before I have another event.”

“Hmmmm, I remember what happened the last time we ordered food together,” you teased as you looked up at him through your lashes.

“Mmmm, me too,” he said as he pulled you up closer to him for a kiss. 

As his tongue swept into your mouth, he reached down with both hands to take hold of your ass and pull you up onto his thigh. “I believe I promised you a ride?”

You whimper as he gives you a rough pull forward causing a delicious amount of friction from your black tac pants rubbing against his dark jeans. “Seb, what about the door?” 

“I locked it when I came in.” he groaned as he started kissing your neck, careful to avoid pulling on your wig. “Ya know, I never thought I'd find myself making out with a female version of one of my characters. Gotta say, it's pretty kinky,” he said with an eyebrow wiggle.

“You dork.” You gasped, grabbing at his hair, as he rocked you forward again.

“You love it,” he growled as your head fell back with a gasp. He increased both the intensity of his kisses on your neck and the speed with which he controlled the ride. “Baby, tell me this top opens up somewhere,” he asked while trying to get to your skin. 

“Here, here, it’s right here “ you quickly showed him the diagonal zipper hidden under the flap. Your hands began to pull the bottom of his shirt up, but he stops you.

“Jules, if you start touching my skin, we’ll have a major problem on our hands. We don’t have the time and more importantly, I don’t have a condom. I’m just gonna have to make this ride extra good for you.” He said all of this while still licking and nipping at your neck. His fingers had kept busy getting your jacket open. A second later, Seb pulled it open revealing your black lace bra with the red star on the bridge between the cups. A low growl made it’s way out of his chest as his mouth began kissing and sucking you through the lace cups.

“Oh shit, yes. Just like that,” you begged. You had taken over the pace of the ride when Seb started trying to get into your jacket. So now, you were in control and could get just the right angle. The right pressure. The right speed. And now that Seb was making you crazy with his lips and tongue devouring your breasts with the lace adding the perfect extra friction, you were set to go off like a bomb. 

“Mmmmm, look at you, you dirty little girl, about to come all over my thigh, aren’t you?” he continued to whisper more dirty thoughts in your ear while his fingers caressed your nipples before pinching down on them, hard.

“Mmmhmmm oooh oh yes fuuuuuck,” you cried out as you came, drawing the words out while Seb continued squeezing to prolong your orgasm. 

As you came down, Seb lingered at your neck placing lazy open-mouthed kisses and rubbing his hands gently along your upper thighs. 

You turned your head to his neck and gave a long, slow sweep with your tongue, a few kitten bites thrown in for good measure. That had been a fucking fantastic ride and his dirty talk had got you thinking. 

“I really wish we had time for me to return the favor, Seb.” *nibble* “I wanted to lick you up and down,” *kiss* “And kiss the head of your cock,” *hair tug* “And swallow you all the way down,” *suck* “Not stopping until you came hard down my throat shouting my name.”

“Fuuuuuck,” he shakily breathed out. “You're the devil.” You smirked at him, loving how you affected him. “Maybe I'll just hold you to that later, hmmm? How'd you like that?”

“Hmmm, only if you hold my hair when you come.” As Seb groaned, a knock came from the door. 

“Shit,” he whispered out harshly. “Just a minute,” he called out. “I'll just be in the bathroom,” you said softly, climbing off him and scurrying over to the private washroom.

When you came back out, there was a spread of food and beverage on the little table and a sexy, smiling Winter Soldier seated on the loveseat.

You sat down next to him and reached for your water bottle. “So, got any vacation time coming up?” he asked, smirking when you sprayed water out of your mouth.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://saffreelove.tumblr.com/)


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the epilogue, my lovelies. I want to say thank you to everyone that liked and reblogged or sent me a note telling me how much they enjoyed this story. It really means a lot to me.

Once you parted ways at the end of the con, the texting began. You had had a conversation on Sunday night about the difficulties of long-distance relationships. However, at Seb’s insistence, money for travel was not an issue. You, thankfully, had a great job that was flexible and gave great vacation time. Agreeing that communication was going to be key, you both were ready to do what it would take to keep this new relationship healthy and growing.

Texting was absolutely your main form of communication. It helped keep up a constant flow of conversation, especially for the times when your daily breaks would fall during his filming. Neither of you had to wait around for the other to be free to ‘talk’, you just texted it out. This wasn’t to say that you didn’t take full advantage of the both of you having iphones and ipads. Facetime became a near nightly occurrence, and something you looked forward to every day. Sometimes the best ones were when you set up your ipad in it’s stand on your kitchen island and made dinner. Neither of you really talking about anything specific, just being together and doing mundane, everyday things together via technology.

After about six months had gone by and you and Seb were still going strong. You had managed to meet up every couple of weeks, on average. The one time it stretched to a month was hard, but you had discovered just how good at phone and video sex you both could be. There may also have been a few toy purchases that helped you get through that long month.

* * *

 

The ‘I love you’ moment happened during the third visit. Seb had been filming in Atlanta and you flew down over a holiday weekend, taking a day on to either side giving you almost five full days with each other. He had that holiday Monday off and you both got a blissful opportunity to sleep in with each other. Around 10 am, you slowly started to wake up. Realizing that the slight pressure you felt on your waist was Seb’s arm curled over you caused the biggest grin to cover your face, and you still hadn’t even opened your eyes. You drifted for a few more minutes, just savoring the moment. The sudden soft snore and shifting from behind you was all the warning you got before his arm tightened and pulled you in close. You knew that he wasn’t fully awake, but there was definitely a part of him that was up and raring to go. The slight grinding, groping, and soft moaning certainly woke your body up the rest of the way. You couldn’t help but send your own little hip swivel back into him. His body stilled for a second, then he gave a slight, happy sounding growl. Dipping his head to your neck, he spoke against your skin.

“Mmmm, Jules. Damn baby, I thought I was dreaming again. You have no idea how happy I am to be wrong.” Hearing his low, gravelly voice so close to your ear was doing a number on your already aroused body. “I love waking up with you. I love feeling your body heat on mine. Love hearing your little snores.” He had been moving his kisses down your neck and out to your shoulder.

You gasped in mock outrage as you rolled to your back to look at him, “Sebastian Stan! I do not snore!”

He smirked, “Wanna bet? I took a video cause it was so fucking cute, I just couldn’t help myself.” Now that he had you on your back, he was free to continue with his kissing journey, punctuated with his words. “As I was saying, I love your little snores. Love your passion for life. Love your honesty. Love how you love your friends and family.” By now, you were struggling between paying serious attention to the words coming out of his mouth and the sensations caused by his mouth. By your count, he’d just used the L word eight times. “Jules,” you turned your head just slightly to look at him. “I love you.”

Time stopped for a minute or so for you. This man, who you had started of crushing on, just confessed his love for you. This man, who constantly amazed you with his generosity and his pure heart. This man, who made your body react in ways no one ever had. He loved you. Which was good, since you were already head over heels for him.

“Again. Say it again, please,” you said with a small smile and a slight sigh.

Crawling over you to nestle his body between your legs, he raised his face back to yours. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” Each declaration was noted with a kiss of increasing heat.

“Mmmmm, that’s good, so good to hear. Especially since I love you as well.” You pulled his face back down to yours for another kiss. This one didn’t end.

* * *

 

Around month nine, your boss sent you to the New York City office for a project for three weeks. You were fucking ecstatic. Three weeks in New York AND Seb was on a break between filming? What the fuck? It was the best thing ever. You immediately texted Sebastian.

Jules:  Great News!

Seb:  Ooooh, what??

Jules:  Can you talk?

Seb:  :-( No, the set is hot. 

Jules:  Ok, I’ll wait till you can talk.

Seb:  What? You can’t drop that bombshell and then not say what it is!

Jules:  Hmmm, what’ll you give me for telling you?

Seb:  mmm, I can think of a few things, you dirty girl.

Wait, no. Stop distracting me and just tell meeeee. 

Jules: Well, I suppose.

My boss is sending me to work in the NYC office for three weeks starting on the 4th.

Seb:  What? 

Wait, the 4th of next month?? 

I’ll be home on the 2nd. Holy fuck, baby. Are you telling me that we are going to be in the same city for THREE WEEKS?? 

TOGETHER?? 

AT THE SAME TIME???? 

OMFG!! 

<fireworks><hearts><dancing> repeated

Jules:  Yup. 

Gotta say, Stan. That was weak. I’m not sure if you are even excited about this.

Seb: Sassypants.

I’m glad I’ll be back before you. I need to make room in the closets. Can’t have you livin out of your suitcase for three weeks. 

Jules:  Honey, don’t be silly. You don’t need to move everything around when I’ll only be there for a few weeks. 

Seb: Nah. That way you’ll have room whenever you visit. Even if I’m not there.

* * *

 

The first week consisted of being with each other during any and all free time. It was how a typical visit would go. Time was precious to you and so you’d spend it all completely absorbed with the other. 

The second week was dotted with stupid fights. Both of you were trying to ignore your need for quiet, alone time and feeling guilty about not wanting to spend every single second wrapped up with each other.

The third week you had found your balance between time together, time alone, and the best one, time alone together. This was you actually living together. The exciting stuff and the boring stuff. Planning meals, grocery shopping, cooking, cleaning, laundry, and even taking the trash out (that was Seb’s job). Two days before your flight home sent you both back into the week one mentality. You had passed some invisible test about whether or not this relationship could survive you living in the same city. Not only that, but you both had found out that you could even live together. To then have to pack your stuff up and go home was heartbreaking.

* * *

 

Two weeks after you got home, you were waiting for Seb to arrive from the airport. He always had a car service drive him from the airport to prevent issues with fans or paps.

Hearing the doorbell had you sprinting out of your home office, down the hall, and yanking open the door. 

Standing there, grinning like a damn fool, was the most gorgeous man you’d ever seen. You launched yourself at him. He deftly caught you, wrapped your legs around his waist and walked through the door, dropping his bag just inside. Once the door clicked shut, he had you up against the wall with his mouth all over you. His hands slid into your leggings and squeezed your butt pulling a desperate moan from your lips. You rocked hard into him causing him to groan. He pulled you away from the wall intent on getting you to a bed as soon as fucking possible. Unfortunately, after two steps he stumbled and the two of you would have gone down in a blaze of hormones if he hadn’t grabbed onto the nearby door frame.

“What the hell?” he grumbled out, once he’d gotten his balance and set you down. Looking around, he saw the main room had boxes of varying sizes spread out all over the room. Turning, he could see the boxes in your office as well. Turning back to you, “Jules? What’s going on?”

“So, my boss called me into her office last week. Everyone was really impressed with my work while I was in the New York office, and sort of, well, offered me a promotion to head up my department in New York. 

Seb’s jaw hung open. Whispering, he asked, “Jules, are you moving to New York?”

“Well, I said yes and I signed on the dotted line, so yeah, I am.” You had already been a touch nervous about the move and telling Seb, and now you couldn’t quite identify the look on his face. Was he happy and excited or had shit possibly just gotten too real? 

His arms wove around your waist and as he pulled you close, you could see that Seb’s eyes were almost shining. “Are you planning to live with me?” His words could have been taken in a negative way had you not heard the love in his voice and seen the adoration in his eyes.

“I was hoping to,” you said quietly, still slightly wary. 

“Ah ha ha ha!” he shouted as he spun you around, burying his face in your neck. “Do I get to help you pack? When are you moving? Have you lined up a truck service? Holy shit, baby. I can’t believe you’re moving to me.”

Your face broke out in a smile. “Hey, what are these?” Seb asked wiping a few of your tears away. 

“I was a little worried that you might not actually be excited. This is bigger than me just coming to stay for a few weeks.”

Picking you back up, he said, “It is bigger,” kiss, “and better,” nibble, “and amazing,” kiss, “and fantastic,” suck, “and wonderful,” grind, “and I think I might just need to demonstrate exactly how happy I am to you, right now.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that’s it for this fic. Hopefully, you have enjoyed this initial foray into Saff’s brain.  
> There are text message images that can be viewed on [Tumblr](https://saffreelove.tumblr.com/post/159305665679/meet-cute-epilogue).  
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://saffreelove.tumblr.com/).


End file.
